The levels of isoaccepting species of avian liver ser-tRNA will be determined in various sub-cellular fractions before and after the estrogen-induced synthesis of phosvitin to clarify the role of ser-tRNA changes in induced phosvitin synthesis. Further studies on the enzymatic synthesis of phosphoserine-tRNA will be performed and its role in the incorporation of phosphate into proteins examined.